Love Disapeared
by xXEmoCidXx
Summary: L and Light Y. graduate Collage and L stays home to work on the Kira case while Light goes to a party Misa is throwing with Mello matt and Near but thinks go badly....you have to read the story to no what happens


**Love Disapeared**

**It's a dark and silent room, I lie there on the bed, unspoken, thinking...**_**Did I do somthing wrong, and did I lose the one I love, **_**I wondered. It was a Friday afternoon Light and I got home from our last day of College, which was a big deal for us. Misa was throwing a Graduation party, Light And I Got Invited, but I didn't want to go so Light went with Mello, Near, and Matt.**

"L are you sure you don't want to go with us? I mean It's for everyone who graduates this year?" Light asked really excited.

"Yes Light, and I already told you, I'm going to still work on the Kira case." I said in a real annoyed tone.

"Okay, but your gonna miss a lot of fun." He said hoping I would change my mind.

"Go. And have fun." I said in a demanding funny voice.

Light went to walk away but I grabed his arm and pulled him to me, and kissed him.

"I love you Light, Please don't do anything stupid" I said in a really hoping, meaningful, wishpering tone. I never sounded anything like it.

"I won't I love you to much to do that to you." He said. "Bye L" a tear slid down his face while waving to me.

"Bye Light" Waving back to him.  


**(A/N, Light is the narroator now)  
**

**When we got to the party Misa took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. Then, Mello and Matt started dancing. Near was all alone so I let him dance with me and Misa.**

"Light, Misa. Lets go get a drink." Near said.

We walked over to the bar.

"I don't know, I've never drunk before." I said really worried

"It's ok its not bad it's good, try it." He hands me a beer.

"Wait." The bartender said."Don't drink beer, drink liquor. They say 'beer is neer but liquor is quicker'. "He told me.

"So your telling me you want me to get drunk?" Me asked

"No, just try it." They said.

He drunk 1 shot of Rum and sip of beer.

"This isn't that bad. Rum is the best. Hit me again!" I said getting out of hand.

A few hours later, in that time I had 12 shots of Rum and 6 glasses of beer.

"Brrrrrrrrrp" I said. "Whoo excuse me!"

"Misa I think You need to take L home." Matt said.

"That would be a good idea." Mello said.

"What? Nooo. I don't want to leave." I slured.

Misa takes me home it's 12:00a.m, I lost my key, and L wouldn't wake up. So Misa took me to her place.

"Hey there sexy lady." I said unalarmed.

"Light lay down and go to sleep." Misa said demanding me.

I move over closer to her

"But I want you and you want me." I said trying to understand what I was saying.  


**"No Light your gay now you want L, not me!" Misa said really annoyed.**

"Oh please if he wanted me he would have opened the door for me. Besides your hot." I said.

"No Light go to sleep!" Misa was really aggrivated now.

I lean closer to her and move my hand up her skirt.

"Light stop it, I don't want this!" she said pushing me away.

"No, Misa I love you." Pulling Misa's left shoulder on the bed forcing her to lay day on her back.

"Light get off of me!" She said trying to push me off of her.

"Listen..." I satred to talk but Misa Interupted me.  


**"Light Your drunk snap out of it!" She said Pushing me off of her.**

**"Misa I'm not drunk, I'm in love with you!" I said when i was standing up off the floor from when she pushed me.**

**"Yes you are Light, you had 12 shots of Rum and 6 glasses of beer, your drunk!" She said really pissed off.**

**Then a knock at her door. Misa went to go and answer it but Light blocked her.**

**"Light move!" Misa said trying to move him away from the door.**

**"No not untill I get what I want" I said pulling her from me while she setled.**

**"What do you want?" She said really afraid.**

**"You." Pushing her on the bed.**

**"Aaaaaaaahh!!! LIGHT GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!!" Misa screamed.**

**The person who was knocking must have heard her scream, because they broke Misa's bedroom window.**

**"Light Yagami! What the hell do you think you doing!? And to think you loved me, it was all a lie wasn't it?" L said about to cry.**

**"Hey L what are you doing here?" I said confused about to wake from the alcohol.**

**"What am I doing here? No I believe the question is what the hell are you doing to Misa?" L said pushing Light off her as he fell to the floor, he pulled L with him.**

**"Aaaaaaah" Misa and L screamed. But misa was terifyed and L was screaming from the pull. L landed on Light **

**"Light let me go" L said trying to break free.**

**"No L, I won't let go." I said starting to cry.**

**"Light why are you crying?" L asked.**

**"Aaaaah, what the hell is going on. Oh my god I'm so damn confused!" Misa said going insain.**

**"Ee..L." I said awake from the alcohol and wraping my arms around is waist. "I'm so sorry, I was drunk and Misa I didn't mean to hurt you" I was crying.**

**"Light why did you get drunk?" L had buryed his face in my shoulder.**

**"I can barely remember." I said wiping my face.**

**"Misa what happened?" L asked Misa.**

**"Well To be exacted.." She said trying to remember. "Near wanted Light to drink and Near the Bartender and Me were telling him `it's just beer it won't hurt you just drink it` do he did and then later he had 12 shots of Rum and 6 glasses of beer." Misa said gasping for hair.**

**"Oh my gosh." L said shocked. "Are you ok Light"**

**Light was passed-out on the floor.**

**"Hahahahaha." Misa said laughing hysterically.**

**"Misa shut-up!" L said tying to pick light to take him home.**

**"Gosh your mean." Misa said annoyed.**

**"I'm going to take Light home ok. So and then again if you need anything just call. Okay?" L said.**


End file.
